Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device and a method for controlling the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Not only various standing devices (e.g., a Personal Computer (PC), a television (TV), etc.) but also various mobile devices (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet PC, etc.) have been remarkably developed and come into widespread use. Although the standing devices and the mobile devices have been developed in different ways in their unique regions, their unique regions become ambiguous according to the boom of digital convergence.
Meanwhile, not only a broadcast reception function but also various additional functions (e.g., a computer support function, an Internet function, etc.) have been added to TVs, such that the latest TVs have been implemented as multimedia devices including complex or hybrid functions. However, a method for providing a user environment to each user of the above-mentioned multimedia device in such a manner that each user can more easily access various functions using the user environment needs to be discussed in future.